


The View From the Gryffindor Stands

by Craftybadger1234



Series: Missing and odd moments: First Year [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hogwarts First Year, Humor, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-08 18:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15935507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Craftybadger1234/pseuds/Craftybadger1234
Summary: Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle fight Neville and Ron in the Quidditch stands. But why were they there in the first place?





	The View From the Gryffindor Stands

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know either but it certainly made you think a moment, didn't it?
> 
> Thanks to CleopatraIsMyName for looking this over for me! :)

Harry Potter and the Philosopher’s Stone, Ch 13: _Someone had poked Ron in the back of the head. It was Malfoy._

“Oi! Where you goin’”? Vincent asked as Draco turned away from the path leading to the Slytherin section of the quidditch pitch.

“We’re going to sit with the Gryffindors.” Draco kept walking, not bothering to check if the boys would follow. They always did.

“What for?” Greg asked. “Why can’t we sit with our house?”

“Because.” Draco kept walking across to the Gryffindor stands. He didn’t have to answer to these two twits. Potter was flying today, which meant the mudblood and the ginger idiot would be without protection from Draco’s taunts. And Draco intended to make good use of it. It still burned that Potter preferred their company to his, despite his superior breeding and refinement.

Shrugging off their confusion, Vincent and Greg avoided eye contact with the curious Gryffindors climbing the stairs around them. They followed close behind Draco, trusting his judgement. Even if his judgement landed them bruises from Longbottom and Weasley, and lost them house points for fighting.


End file.
